


AQLOP,;[asdfg hjkdsdfghjkldfghSDFGUIODFgyuidyuioDFGHdfghJfghjkDFghjklDFGHJk

by Elside_Mincefat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, just some ironic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elside_Mincefat/pseuds/Elside_Mincefat
Summary: this shit is barely readable. i slammed my hands on the keyboard and this came out.i may hate crack fics being in the kailen tag but i will contribute.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	AQLOP,;[asdfg hjkdsdfghjkldfghSDFGUIODFgyuidyuioDFGHdfghJfghjkDFghjklDFGHJk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogb1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogb1n/gifts).



bvhdjgsklxvcguldskdhgsjhfkemdhsj KAITO X LEN HOT YAOI LMAPOOOOOO

"uuauhaahh... kait... kaiot... ltktio-niichan 😳" da ashota said.  
"w... wnhat is it len-kyun??????!@??/" kaitoe said, lookijhsng inrtyo lens eyeyes.  
"i... I....eye......,,ml.,,mnk,m n neuyey lohve yoiuu uwuwuwuwu" lenn stiuttedrd.

thd oboys looked itno each others i's ans KISSED??????!???!?1//A/1/ HOLY SHIT FUSJFKDGHSKFHJGRSEKF,DHG

I mean... they ksisissed n and FUCKED.

i mean... hoky shit guys

liek... bruhhh lamoo


End file.
